


may we meet again soon, my friend

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aveline and Varric exchange letters after the events of Kirkwall.





	may we meet again soon, my friend

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for quizzikemen on tumblr. This was written for the Wintersend Exchange that is hosted on tumblr.

Aveline wasn’t sure what to expect when she returned to Kirkwall after everything was said and done. Endless sunsets, roses, and the swift hand of the law sweeping all aside was the finale Varric promised. This couldn’t be further from the truth. 

Kirkwall was a far cry of what it used to be. No bloody plant would want to grow here and seeing lit up by a sunset made the sight more distressing. Kirkwall had become even more lawless in her absence. Bringing some semblance of normalcy to this city would take a miracle. 

If there was one thing Aveline wasn’t, it was Hawke. She was one of a kind. Maker let her be safe. Aveline thought of Hawke as more than a dear friend. The mage she met all those years ago was more like a sister. One of the most precious people in her life-- other than Donnic, of course.

The news of Hawke and the rest of her friends fates came in a letter from Varric. It started off with his usual flare of dramatics. Aveline had to set the letter down a few times because the urge to roll her eyes was strong. However, Varric, Hawke, and her friends were alive. Maybe not okay, but alive. This was all that mattered to Aveline in the end.

Aveline was quick to respond with a letter of her own. She kept it matter-of-fact and didn’t stray from the truth. No matter how ugly it was because Kirkwall was a mess. It matched what was happening to the rest of Thedas. Fucking Corypheus and his Red Templars running around ruining things. It was complete madness.

“I’ll rest when I’m old, Donnic. Kirkwall needs me. Needs us,” Aveline often found herself arguing. She knew her husband was only trying to help. The man was worried about Aveline pushing herself to hard, which was a legitimate worry. When came to pushing herself too hard, Aveline was guilty as sin.

Another letter from Varric arrived just three weeks later. Towards the end of the letter Varric mentioned he still feared Aveline. She let out a snort despite attempts to stop it. Leave it to Varric to end his letter in such a way. _I miss you too, Varric._ Aveline added to the bottom of her own letter.

Then one came from Hawke a few days later. Aveline felt her eyes become wet as she read what nearly happened to her friend in the fade. She thought briefly of Fenris who would be a mixture of furious and relieved to learn of Hawke’s fate. By now he was probably already on his way to Skyhold to reunite with Hawke.

Outside the barracks (or rather what was left of it) Kirkwall continued to cling to what little sanity it had left. Best to temporary trade her pen in for the sword because in this case, the sword was indeed mightier than the pen. Aveline inwardly cringed at her own joke.

Thank the Maker no one was around to hear it.


End file.
